Through the Veil (Preview)
by dragonswing81
Summary: Just the start of a story seeing if it'd be worth writing. Feedback needed or story may die


**Through the Veil**

The usual disclaimer this is fanfiction no right to any of the stories, only to the the twisted telling of them and may a few new characters.

 _ **English/High Valyrian**_

 **Chapter One.**

Harry stood infront of the archway with the prophecy sphere in hand staring at Lucius Malfoy's out stetched hand. "Give me the prophecy boy!" Lucius all but screamed at Harry.

From a few stepps behind him he heard Hermione shout, "Don't give it to him Harry."

"Shut up you filthy mudblood girl." the Deatheater that washolding her yelled as grabbed and tightened his hold on her throat.

Justthen the chamber lit up with a glow. Lucius lunged to grab Harry's wrist as glowing light descended and Sirius appeared next to Harry. "Unhand my Godson, Malfoy." Sirius yelled as he slugged malfoy in the face. As malfoy fell his hold on Harry jostled the sphere into falling from it and landing with a shatter on the stone floor.

What insued next wasan all out melee of curses and hexes throughout the chamber. Harry was fighting along side Sirius and Hermione gaurding their backs. The three of them were fending off Lucius and four other Deatheaters. Just as they distarmed Lucius and his clonies. Lestrange fired off a curse aimed at Harry Sirius stepped in front of it taking the hit, but the force knocked him back into both Harry and Hermione. The force of the curse push the three through the archway a haze enveloped them and they vanished from sight.

The band of ten men were riding through the grey morning haze that had settled over the Wolfswood since the day before ruining what was an enjoyable hunt for Ned Stark. It was suppost to be time to spend with his two eldest sons, ward, and few trusted men at arms two weeks of hunting without any womenfolk to worry about. but no this gods accursed haze had to settle over everything making it dreadfully hard to tell which direction was which. After a day and a half of waiting for it to disapate they were begining their trek back to Winterfell not knowing how long this haze could last.

They were a good two days ride from the castle when the haze appeared and they had travel maybe three hours when they came to a literal clearing of both haze and woods. In the center of the stony clearing was a broken archway and between the partially standing remains laid a pile of figurers.

"Wildling, My Lord?" Ned's ward Theon sneered as he drew his sword and road ahead of everyone. Ned noticed as they neared the figures didn't stir.

Before Theon could poke at one with his sword to see if they'd wake. "Stop Theon. Sheath your blade. Wly check them."

Wly checked their pulses, but none stirred. "Their alive, but unresponcive. I doubt poking them will wake 'dem."

Ned approached to look them over seeing the older strangely man lay ontop of two teens a boy and girl healthy looking and about the age of his two oldest children. Their strange clothes looked to be well made so their not wildlings nor mere commoners.

"M'lord what cha guna does wit 'dem?" One of the men at arms inquired.

"Gods only knows what they're doing here, but I do know it would not be in their best interest to be left here. We'll bring them back to Winterfell so the measter can see to them. Wly quickly make a litter for them so we can lash them down for 'their safety'."

After making the litter and securing the three to it .They rode through the night and were within sight of the castle by noon the next day. "Robb, Jon Ride on ahead and get measter Luwin prepped for our 'guest' arrival."

"Yes Father." Robb said before he and Jon sturred their horses towards home. It took them another hour after that for the remainer of the party to reach the gatehouse.

Measter Luwin gave them a quick look over "Bring them to my tower. So I can see if I can revilve them."

"I think I can revilve the girl better in my bedchamber." Theon cagoled. "Its where a wench like that belongs anyway."

"I don't want to hear talk like that again and you'll do no such thing in MY HOUSE."

"But My Lord, I AM IRONBORN!"

"THat you may be, but this is the North and we Broke the the Iron Isles and will break you if you don't abide the laws. Now get them to the Measter's tower."


End file.
